


Why Did We Ever Stop Doing This?

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fighting Kink, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Tyler and Mark have angry sex in the recording room (based on a Tumblr ask).





	Why Did We Ever Stop Doing This?

"MARKKK!" Fucking Mark always forgetting about all the important shit. 

 "WHAT?" His voice echoed from somewhere, possibly down the only hall that he had in his 'open living' home. Probably from the recording room, the tone in his voice told of anger. 

 Tyler walked slowly toward where he thought Mark was, taking his sweet time, because dammit Mark knew he preferred to be on time to these things. 

 "FUCKING WHAT TYLER. I'M TRYING TO BE PRODUCTIVE!" Tyler sighed, still not replying. Mark could wait till he got there. 

 He brushed his fingers across the door knob trying to will his pissed mood down some... One of these days he was going to have a stroke because of that man. Hopefully today would not be the day.

 "WH-" Mark started, spinning around at the sound of the ominous way old doors opened. He lowered his voice, "Tyler what?!" 

 He sounded pissed, which made Tyler even more pissed. 

 "Mark." He let his voice become hard and even, "I told you to be out of the house by now- So we could be in our way to the fan meet up YOU are supposed to be hosting with Ethan later today. And look at you, you're still not even wearing fucking pants!" 

 The shorter man's face turned a deeper shade of rose with each new sentence Tyler finished. He let his head drop slowly while the other continued to lecture him. He felt like a fucking child again, "sorry I forgot about it!" 

 Suddenly Tyler was really close, like REALLY close to him. "You should learn to remember better then." 

 At this point he was seething anger, and Mark had to fight the urge to rest his chin on his chest like he did when I'm trouble whilst being little. Or to hug himself, Tyler was so... Intimidating? Hot? Really good fap material? 

Tyler's hand gestures were becoming broader, and he kept folding and unfolding his arms. God. His arms. They were all veiny, and Mark couldn't help but wonder what those thick digits would feel like inside of him. The last time he let Tyler finger him was back in high school, and his hands had grown so much since. They were so much bigger and thicker. 

What else has become, thicker, since way back then? 

Mark's mouth began to water, he shivered as well. 

"MARK!" SHIT. Shit! He had been spacing out this entire time. Now he was in trouble. "I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING PAY ATTENTION MAN. Come on!" 

Mark tried again, " sorry S- Tyler! " Fuck he had almost called Tyler sir. Why was this so hot? Why was this making him want Tyler to fuck him against the wall? Scratch that. Why was this making him want Tyler to fuck him in general. At this point it wouldn't matter where. 

"What was that Mark?" Tyler's stone cold glare was about three inches from his own eyes as his back collided with the wall. Ouch. That was gonna leave a bruise, or two. 

He couldn't help but try to shrink even more, pushing his elbows into his sides, Tyler's glare was burning through him. "I am sorry Ty. I lost track of the days! I swear!" 

"Not that. What were you going to say? Or where you stuttering again?" 

" I, I I was going to to call you Sir. " Damn his stutter to hell, of course Tyler would bring that up!

Mark felt like such an idiot. Why did Tyler have to be so damn attractive? Why did he have to be so stupid? When did Tyler's lips become so inviting? When did Mark become so gay? When did- 

"Good."

WHAT! DID TYLER REALLY JUST SAY GOOD? WHAT THE FUCK?! 

Tyler's muscular thigh was suddenly splitting his legs apart, and his face was even closer. Mark could see each and every spark of color in the taller man's gorgeous eyes. Tyler had always been pretty to Mark, but now it was unbearable how nice he looked. Mark's cock throbbed in his boxers, fuck did he wish he was wearing pants right now. 

All Mark wanted was to have Tyler's thigh come a little closer so he could have some much needed friction on his dick.

"Call me sir if you wish to continue." That son of a bitch. He'd pitched his voice lower, which he knew Mark found delicious. He'd told him when they had been sleeping together back in high school. 

Once Tyler had even gone so far to torture Mark with his voice as to pin him down to his bed, and only talk right in his ear about the sinful, dirty, even down right nasty things he wanted to do the the other man. Let's just say it had been an embarrassingly short amount of time before Mark came in his pants. 

Fuck his head for bringing that up right now! He could tell from the sunburnt feel in his cheeks that he was blushing. The look in Tyler's eyes was similar to what his probably looked like though. His pupils were dilated and his breathing was heavier than normal. 

So without a second thought, Mark's hand found its way to the taller man's right peck. Taking in his heart beat. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

Thump. 

The seconds rolled past as Tyler did nothing about Mark's hand. How would that hand feel else where? How would Mark's gorgeous mouth look wrapped around him? How would Mark sound with something gagging all the pretty little noises down? 

Tyler waited some more, how long could Mark wait? 

"Sir?" Tyler's tale tell smirk made an appearance at just how wrecked Mark's voice sounded already. They hadn't even begin yet... 

Tyler let his thigh loose grip on the door, thus slotting his lips against Mark's when he fell forward an inch or two. Drinking in the whimper that came from the shorter's throat when his mid-thigh grazed his throbbing dick. Tyler could feel the others dick pulse against him. 

Mark fucking whimpered. Because of course that's what his body would decide to do right now. Yet he couldn't think about it for too long because he was pretty sure his brain short circuited when Tyler kissed him. And shit did his rock hard thigh feel good between his legs! 

Tyler licked into his mouth, tasting some of the coffee he'd had at his desk and must've drank. Mark moaned at that. 

The smaller man arched his back pushing his chest against Tyler's, moving the hand over his heart to his hip. Snaking the other one around to the other side. Mark grabbed onto Tyler, he was already shaking from all the simple simulation from him after being denied it for so many years. I

Tyler was the first to break the kiss, "why did we stop doing this?" 

Mark was breathless, Tyler's face was red and his lips were swollen already. How was he even hotter now? 

Instead of giving him a proper answer he just tugged him back in. Like in all the cheesy romance novels they were forehead to forehead, even though it meant Tyler had had to lift Mark up a few inches. "Just fuck me already! " 

"If you say so baby." Tyler's husked, his new given nickname pulled a needy moan from Mark. Just to prove his point a little more Tyler bucked up into Mark giving him a taste of what is to come. 

Mark let his head fall back, as much as one can with being propped up on a wall by an unfairly sexy man. Another embarrassingly submissive noise dripping off his lips when another round of friction was delt. 

"Lube?" Tyler's breathless voice sent shivers down Mark's frame. 

"Top right desk drawer, the back... Hurry Ty. " Mark ignored Tyler's questioning look at the placement of it. 

Dropping Mark to the ground once again Tyler dashed to the desk at the other corner of the large room. On wobbly legs Mark grasped his pulsing member through his boxers, moaning at finally being able to touch himself. 

A hand grabbed his wrist keeping him from moving, stopping his pleasure, "Noooo. Tyler!" He was very aware of just how whiney he sounded, hoping it'd melt the other man a little more. 

"No, who?" 

"No, sir." He pouted openly, it was unfairly hot when Tyler controlled him like this, sending waves of electricity down to his cock. 

"Alright. Now did I say you could pleasure yourself without me?" 

"No sir." 

"That's right. " He paused to yank Mark's hand from his dick, replacing it with his own. "So why did you?" 

He began stroking the others dick, root to tip. More blood rushed to Mark's dick, his other head becoming fuzzy. He moaned his knees buckling, bracing for the falling sensation. It never came. 

Tyler was holding him up, staring intensely into his eyes. "Answer me!" he demanded. 

"I was so, so desperate for you're touch sir, I I I couldn't wait!" 

"You get a free pass because you weren't aware. But next time... " He left the threat hanging in the tension heavy air for a moment. " or you're not going to cum. " Mark let his eyes roll back into his head, embracing the warmth of having someone else's hand on his dick for once. 

Tyler stopped as soon as he started stroking him, instead picking him up. Pressing his erection into Mark's hip as he carried him to the desk. Chuckling when the other squeaked because he wasn't expecting Tyler to pick him up. 

Mark's ass hit the desk with a seemingly loud noise in the mostly quiet room. Groaning at the temperature difference between Tyler and the wood of the furniture.

"Hurry up please, sir." Mark called out faithfully, hoping with all his being Tyler would make prepping him quick and just get to fucking him. 

Said man scoffed and slapped his inner thigh lightly, but still enough to cause pain to bloom across his olive skin. Mark groaned like he was dying, "please" he tried one last time. 

"Okay, okay." Squirting lube into three of his huge fingers, warning it up a little for his whiney partner. Pulling down Mark's right boxer breifs, exposing his gorgeous ass to the world. 

Mark squeaked once again when Tyler pushed just the tip of his middle finger into him. Teasing the ring of muscles, just enough for Mark to feel it and then snatched it away again. "More, please sir! I'm ready I swear! Just fuck me!" 

Tyler could tell he was desperate, smirking. "Already begging are we?" 

The smaller sobbed, "please?" 

Taking pity on the other man, Tyler pushed one finger into his partner. Full well knowing he could take it. Mark rolled his hips back into the truly thick length in him, it was already more of a stretch than one of his own fingers would be. It was also longer than his own, which was pulling more noises from him. 

"You like that?" 

Mark whined, letting his head thrash from side to side. His voice way more needy than he thought it would be as he begged for more from the man above him. Tyler pushed him back, so his back was flush with the desk. Making some items fall from the surface but neither one of them could find it in themselves to give a shit. 

Pushing another in him he asked, "tell me how it feels baby? Does it feel good to have something inside you? " 

"YES. Yes, sir. It feels SO good. Your fingers are so thick, and so long. They make me wanna cum every time you curl them like tHAT. " Tyler curled his fingers to hit Mark's prostate right in the middle of his begging. Feeling his own cock throb like a rotten tooth with the way his voice sounded. It was slightly high pitched, needy, and he just sounded wrecked. 

Pushing another digit into his best friend, Tyler watch Mark's face. It looked like he was already going to cum. So he pulled his fingers out.

"NO. Tyyyyler!" 

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Tyler was suddenly bent over him. His chest pressing against the soft skin of Mark's back, his lips next to Mark's ear. "What did you say?" His voice angry.

SHIT. 

SHIT. 

Mark felt so stupid. He's so stupid. He fucked up! And now he wasn't going to get to cum. He's so stupid. Fuck! He just had to fuck it up didn't he? He's so stupid. He's dumb. Down right retarded!

"Mark?" 

"Sir?" When had Tyler flipped him around so his back was pressing into the wood, not his belly? When had Tyler gotten so close to his face? When did Tyler start talking so softly? When had Tyler gotten them both naked?

"Baby, you're okay right?" 

"I think so sir? Why?" 

"You're crying darling." 

"Oh." 

"What's wrong?" 

Tyler was stroking his cheeks as he talked to him, as well as whipping away his tears when they fell. He hiccupped as he spoke "I I fucked up! An and now I do- I don't get to cum! 'Cause I'm stupid. " 

"It's okay. One slip up doesn't mean shit. You're not stupid baby. You're wonderful. "Tyler spoke softly, "want to continue?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Okay baby." Tyler smiled at him and pushed his cock into Mark. Letting a groan drip from his throat at how tight Mark is. "Fuck, I forgot how tight you always are when we do this." 

"I think you just grew." Mark paused, "AN aH Ah sir, you're so thick inside me! You're so deep. Shit- aHH! Fuck me! You're splitting me in half! " 

Tyler kept pushing in deeper, sheathing himself fully into Mark. Trying not to bust right then with just how tight and hot he was. Not to mention how Mark just kept squeezing around him, shaking from the effort of it. 

Once Tyler had a rough pace set he used one of his free hands to start rubbing Mark in time with his thrusts. Effectively making him scream with each touch. 

"CLOSE!" Mark managed to get out in the midst of his moaning and whimpering. His teeth clenched, "fuCK! " 

"Right there with you." Tyler growled. 

Mark's orgasm snuck up on him, he was just taking the pleasure- shaking and sobbing. Then he was cumming. 

And then Tyler was cumming inside him, filling him up. The pressure building in him, forcing his eyes to roll back into his head. 

Tyler breathing heavy and sweating pulled out of the others used hole, which totally didn't cause him to have a dry orgasm. Feeling Tyler's hot, sticky cum leak from him was a lot more hot than it should have been. 

"Fucking shit. " 

"Really though why did we stop doing this?"

"I don't know but let's not make the same mistake twice."

"Agreed."


End file.
